pointoffictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Golgaris
The Golgaris (singular Golgara) The original inhabitants of the Planet Alvia Dominus, They are a reptilian race, just like the rest of the reptilian creatures across the planet, meaning the primary animal class that evolved is reptilian. They are dangerous to some degree depending on the subtype that you encounter, there are two major sub-types to the species, the northern and southern Golgaris. Thier speech is gargled however they possess the ability to talk like normal humans just with a strong accent due to thier different vocal courts, and thier language can also be spoken by humans, it consists of sharp hisses and low gurgles along with phonetical sounds thrown in from time to time. Appearance they have an average hieght of 2.5 meters, which you wouldn’t really tell because they are often hunched over, and only really stretch out thier backs when trying to be intimidating. thier bodies are a lot like an Alligator, with two legs and two strong arms, their tails are stubby when compared to an alligator, thier head has a short snout that has typical omnivore teeth with sharp incicers in the front and flat molars in the back, their ears are more like holes in the side of thier head and thier eyes protrude out of the front of a bony protrusion that protects thier brain, their eyes are typically warm colors; red, yellow, gold, with gold eyes having cultural importance in the south. Their skin tones can be anywhere from dark green to dusty tan, with any colors inbetween those shades, with a rare few being born with white skin. They have bony scales that start at the top of the head and run down their backs, protecting them from blows to the back and head. Northern Golgaris The North Golgaris have darker skin tones compared to thier southern cousins, and are the more primitive and feral form of the Golgaris, they stick to the forests and moutains where they hunt with spear and javelin, as well as just using thier physical strength to over come prey. They typically live in a pack of 15-20 with a leader that is the strongest in the pack, packs sometimes have two alphas that could sometimes cause part of the pack to break away and form a new pack. they build nests by digging into thick mud and creating a hole that opens up into a small cave that the pack dug itself. They have enough inteligence to use branches and brush to reinforce the walls of the disk like area, typically they lay thier eggs in the back of the cave with the mothers taking care of the young inside while one of the males watches over the entrance, while the rest of the pack hunts. They perfer meat but often supplement thier diets with veggitables and fruits they find on trees and bushes. Southern Golgaris Unlike thier primitive Northern counterparts, they are far more civilized they show signs such as building towns, growing plants, and forging the copper deposits found on the surface of the desert. Their towns consist of a Large building made of sandstone that protects the entrance to thier caverns, which they dig out the sandstone to form walk ways and individual rooms, they have a universal central leader who lives in The city of Twula which is the largest of their towns, and the only place that can be considered a city, the majority of the rest of the towns are only about 30-50 inhabitants, with Twula having nearly 200 inhabitants in it including the white warriors, a special part of thier warrior class. They trade resources with each other and have gone so far as to create art and music. The crystal Tarkite has almost religious importance because of the way it pulses with energy, and they use the blue crystal to provide light for their caverns. Royal Family the royalty for the Golgaris leader is a very complicated ordeal, Golden eyes is considered to be a highly valued trait to the Southern Golgaris, when someone is born with gold eyes they are sent to Twula to be tought the history of the Golgaris and to learn about the significance of various parts of thier culture by the priests there, one of the golden eyes will be chosen when the current emperor reaches a 12 year long riegn, the emperor keeps a close eye on the aprentances and chooses one who will be his successor. The remaining golden eyes become priests. The emperor’s job is to mangage disputes between the different towns and to decide what to do about any predatory animals encrouaching on thier lands or any Northern Golgaris that might be trying to attack towns. The White Warriors When a child is born with white scales they are believed to be born as strong warriors, and as such are sent to Twula to be trained as strong warriors, the normal guards that typically defend the towns are simply trained by experience but the White Warriors go through much training just in tactics alone, then once they reach maturity they join its ranks. They go wherever the emporer decides to send them often that being on hunting trips to kill dangerous game or raids to deal with bandits and such.